Undercover
by fykendallschmidtloganhenderson
Summary: A songfic based on 'Undercover' by Selena Gomez for my best friend Sasha.


I handed over mine and Rissa's glossy invitations to the doormen. He scanned his eyes over them warily, before standing to the side to let us through.

Rissa turned to me and gave me a look. Neither of us had ever been anywhere like this before. The masked ball was being held in a huge mansion and it was literally stunning. Everywhere I looked their was a waiter in a posh tuxedo or a sparkly chandelier. It was actually quite modern but with older features. I looked around in awe before turning to Rissa.

"Whoever is throwing this party is insane! This place is gonna get wrecked with all the people drinking!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly I realised she wasn't there. I looked around in confusion until my eyes fell upon the boy who had started talking to her. He was pretty good looking and just the type of guy Rissa would fall for. From what I could hear, he was talking about Daft Punk, who were playing in the background. She obviously really liked him. Her gaze was completely focused on him as he explained something. He slid an arm around her waist, leaning down to whisper something in her ear, making her blush and giggle.

The boy smirked, wrapping both of his arms around his waist as he continued talking to her, his hands sliding down her waist to grab her ass.

Wanting to have my own fun I grabbed a drink from a nearby waiter and slid into a crowd going down the stairs onto the dancefloor. I began walking down slowly, cursing myself for wearing such high heels.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath, worried that I might possibly twist my ankle.

One of the boys standing at the bottom of the stairs must of heard me, spinning around on his heels, his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw me.

I blushed as my eyes met his intense gaze. He stared at me the entire time I made my way down the stairs, not letting his eyes leave me. When I reached the bottom he extended his hand out to me. I took it gratefully, letting him lead me onto the dancefloor.

He was bloody good looking, with brown curly hair and dark brown eyes, and he was very muscular which was a bonus. Not to also mention his hands were big and warm, and they fit perfectly in mine.

"I'm Max" He grinned at me.

"Sasha" I replied.

"Wanna dance baby?" He said casually.

I nodded, finishing off my champagne and tossing the glass at some other waiter. Max smirked as he slid his arms around my waist, his hands often finding their way onto my ass.

"You're enjoying me aren't you?" I whispered in his ear seductively.

Max stared at me, his eyes sparkling in the light.

"I got a craving for you baby can we get out of here?" He whispered into my ear.

"Already?" I teased him.

Max smirked, leaning back in again.

"You're a sexy machine, you're a Hollywood dream" He continued.

"And you got me feeling like a homecoming queen" I admitted.

"So let's get out of this crowd somewhere no one's allowed, I want you all to myself and nobody else"

I stared at him intently. "Keep going"

"You don't need no other lover we can keep it undercover"

"Then find me in the shadows" I told him. Before he could grasp what I meant, I slid off back into the crowd.

I was clearly testing him on how much he wanted me and whether he would come after me to find me, it was not like I was just going to sleep with anyone without knowing somewhat what their like first.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Max grinning at me.

"Put your mask down until tomorrow" He said, reaching out to take my mask off.

I stopped him. "Not yet"

Max pouted. "At least tell me how you fell about me?"

"I look at you and all I wanna do is just dissapear" I whispered.

I quickly slid back into the crowd, making my way back up the staircase.

As soon as I reached the top I felt a hand on mine. I smiled, turning to face him.

"Make sure nobody follows" I told him before running down the hall.

I ran up the spiral staircase leading to the top floor as fast as I could which wasn't very fast considering I was wearing heels.

Max must of been fast as he reached me just as I got to the top of the stairs. He grabbed me tightly so I couldn't run off again, slamming me up against the wall. He let his lips crash onto mine, both of us moaning at the touch.

He pushed me up higher on the wall, helping me wrap my legs around him. I pulled away from our make out session, leaning my head back against the wall as both of us gasped for breath.

Max pulled away, letting me stand back on the floor again. He had a hand on his hip and he was wincing slightly. When I looked at him he suddenly started chuckling.

"I've got a stitch from chasing you so fast" He laughed.

I shook my head, smirking at him. "At least it shows that you want me"

Max nodded, rubbing his forehead" "I couldn't let you go. I really, really want you.. and like you"

"I really really want and like you too" I whispering, giving him a soft quick kiss on the lips befoee pushing him off me.

Max stared at me wide eyed. "Really?"

"I wanna find a place where we can be alone in the dark, and you can navigate me like a map that you know by heart"

I ran off down the hall, laughing to myself as I heard Max groan and run after me.

We were only halfway down the hall when Max caught up with me and grabbed me, pulling me into one of the rooms. Max locked the door behind us, before kissing me again.

I quickly helped him remove his jacket and shirt while he helped me slide out of my dress. He kissed me passionately as I fumbled with the button on his trousers, finally getting it undone. He kicked them away from underneath him, pushing me further back until I fell down onto the bed. He chuckled as he climbed on top of me, taking his mask off.

"Wow" I gasped. He really was so good looking. Now seeing his whole face made me like him even more.

He grinned at me before taking off mine, mumbling a "whoa" under his breath as soon as he saw my face properly.

"You're so beautiful" He said softly. "Look, are you sure you want this? To be honest it's not even the usual thing I do.. I don't sleep around or have one night stands" He admitted.

"Neither do I.. but I really want you" I said.

Max nodded, smirking as he slid his hands around my back to unclasp my bra.

"Oh Max" I gasped as he began kneading my breasts.

I arched my back, pleasure wracking through my body as he began sucking on my left breast. I moaned as he ran his tongue around the swollen bud, nibbling it gently.

I gasped as I felt Max slide his free hand down my body, moving my panties to the side with his fingers, sliding his finger along my clit. He chuckled when he felt how wet I was.

"Well aren't you excited hm" He breathed huskily as he began fingering me slowly.

"Mmm Max oh god" I moaned, my walls tightening around him as he pushed his finger in and out.

With every push in I got closer and closer, moaning his name more and more. He noticed this, pulling his finger out, chuckling when he heard me sigh.

"Wait baby" He said, leaning over the bed, fumbling around for a while until he found what he needed. He climbed back onto the bed with a condom which must of been in his trousers.

He blushed at this. "Uhm yeah I, I wasn't planning on sleeping with someone tonight, I just, I uhm, my friend Noah put it in my pocket for a joke.. so uhm.. lucky he did I guess" Max chuckled, biting his lip.

I giggled at him, running my fingers through his hair. "Aw you cutie"

Max shrugged, slipping off his boxers. I snatched the condom off him, ripping it open with my teeth. Max smirked at me as I put it on for him.

"What?" I said giggling.

"Nothing" He said, smiling to himself. He lowered himself down, giving me a quick kiss before pushing my thighs apart with his hands.

"If I hurt you, tell me" He said.

"No honestly, just go for it, it doesn't matter" I told him.

Max nodded, kissing me again gently before he began penetrating me. I whimpered at the sudden intrusion. Max spoke to me soothingly, trying to calm me as he pulled my legs around his waist, trying to get a ryhtym.

Suddenly he angled his hips perfectly, hitting my spot dead on. I gripped onto his shoulders as he began picking up the pace, slamming into me harder and faster than before.

Max groaned, him getting deeper inside of me with every thrust. He held onto my hips tightly as he sped up.

"M-Max.. so so close" I gasped.

A few more thrusts and Max literally had me seeing stars, the world spinning around me.

"Ugh Max!" I screamed as I reached my orgasm.

Max was getting closer, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic. With one final thrust up he came inside of me, grunting as the feeling washed over him.

Max pulled out of me slowly, laying down next to me, both of us out of breath. He looked over at me and chuckled.

"My hips hurt even more now" He breathed.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I gasped, rolling ontop of him, rubbing his hips with my hands.

Max smirked. "Aw you don't have to"

"No it's fine, I owe it to you after making you chase me all over the place" I giggled.

Max nodded laughing. "You know you're covered in glitter from your mask"

"Oh well"

Both me and Max stayed quiet for a while before Max sat up with me in his lap. He pulled my legs around his waist.

"So.. do you wanna see me again after this?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I do.. do you wanna see me?" I said.

"Yes! I don't chase after girls for nothing!" He exclaimed.

I put my hand over my mouth as I started laughing. Max shook his head at me, tickling me.

"M-Max stop" I giggled.

"You deserve it" He laughed as we play fought.

Max suddenly stopped. He stared at me, smiling as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"Do you think it would be okay if we stay here the night?" I wondered out loud.

Max laughed laying back down, pulling me onto his chest. "I suppose it would be"

"So where will you be taking me for a date?" I asked him teasingly.

"Uhm well maybe Noah's found someone tonight and we could double date with him" Max joked.

"Does he like Daft Punk by any chance?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"Yeah, my friend was with him"

"Looks like we're going on a few double dates then"

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to my beautiful, flawless best friend Sasha, and this was meant to be a birthday present but I just couldn't resist giving it to her now. She is seriously the most amazing thing ever and I'm beyond lucky to know her. We may fight a little at times but I love her more than life and she's my everything.**

**Sasha I know this fic was terrible but what can you expect from only 2 hours of writing it? Yeah I know, this was the only time I could upload without my parents around hahaha! I hope you enjoyed it anyway love. 3**


End file.
